


Injabulo

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Injabulo

NGESIKHATHI

"Manje ucabangani ngakho?" UJaime walala emhlane embhedeni wakhe, enqunu njengosuku lokuzalwa kwakhe, emamatheka, elele emamatheka ebusweni.

"Ngicabanga ini?" UBrienne wambheka, ukukhuluma okuphazamisekile ebusweni bakhe, esaphefumula kanzima.

"Ngijabule emakamelweni asebukhosini." UJaime weqa izandla ngemuva kwekhanda lakhe.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi akufani nokuhlaselwa kwenye indawo kwenye indawo." UBrienne ukhungathekile, egijimisa isandla ngezinwele zakhe ezihlutshiwe ukuze azikhiphe ebusweni bakhe.

"Hawu, nkosikazi yami, unemizwa ethokomele kakhulu ..." uJaime egoqa amehlo akhe ngokuhleka, isandla sakhe esihle simi okhalweni njengoba eguqukela eceleni ukuze amqabule. UBrienne wamoyizela ngomlomo, emqabula emuva. UJaime wajulisa ukwanga wamanga ngokwanga okumangazayo, futhi isimo phakathi kwabo sabonakala sibi kakhulu lapho behlukana.

UBrienne wambheka, emhlikihla izindebe ngokwesaba. "Mina ... bengiziqhenya ngawe namhlanje."

UJaime waqhamuka emangele. Akekho empilweni yakhe owake wathi bayaziqhenya ngaye. Hhayi uCersei ngenkathi enza amaKhosi. Hhayi ubaba wakhe ngenkathi ebulele uMd King. Impilo yakhe yonke, yonke into eyodwa akake ayenza yayingokomndeni wakhe, futhi yayingakaze ibaluleke kubo. Babengakaze bambonge. Akukaze kumqaphele. Akaze ambheke nangehafu yothando emehlweni abo ayibona ku-Brienne njengamanje.

"Kungani ulapha nami?" UJaime wabuza buthule, ngokweqiniso edinga ukwazi.

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda. "Kungani ngifisa ukuba kwenye indawo?"

Baphinde baqabulana, uJaime emdonsa phezu kwakhe ngemuva komzuzwana, amehlo akhe acishe ajikele emuva ekhanda lapho eqala ukumbuthana okhalweni lukhuni kuye-fuck, wayekuhle lokhu-kodwa kwathi lapho izandla zakhe ziqala ukuqaqeka emahlombe akhe, kwaba khona ukungqongqoza okungazelelwe emnyango wakhe.

UBrienne wamisa lokhu akwenzayo, wambheka ehlombe elibheke emnyango. UJaime wavula amehlo akhe ngokunqikanqika, sengathi wayokuwa phansi emhlabeni ebangeni elikhulukazi njengoba uBrienne ehla ngokungabonakali ngokuqondile esuka kuye, ngokushesha edonsa amashidi esifubeni sakhe, njengoba ecabanga ukuthi atholakale emaphethelweni abanye abengekho emthethweni umsebenzi.

"Linda ... linda lapha. Ngizoba ngumzuzwana nje." UJaime wathuka lapho ehleli, ethatha umoya ojulile njengoba ukungqongqoza kuqhubeka. Adonse ibhulukwe lakhe, anqamule ngaphandle kwegumbi lakhe lokulala anqamule i-antechamber ayofika emnyango, ngengqondo aqhamuke nochungechunge lokufa okubuhlungu kakhulu kunoma ngubani owayengakolunye uhlangothi. Waphosa umnyango ovulekile, isifuba sakhe sivele sivele ngomjuluko, izinwele zakhe zaphazamiseka futhi ukukhuluma kwakhe kucasulwe kakhulu. Kwakungeke kuthathe indoda ekhaliphile kakhulu yokuyenga lokho okwakusanda kuphazanyiswa.

Akekho nowesifazane okhaliphile, wazicabangela njengoba ethole udadewabo emi phambi kwakhe. UJaime uvimbe ukubuka kwakhe ngaleli gumbi, wazibeka endaweni yakhe ukuze angakwazi ukungena.

"Yebo dadewethu?" Ekugcineni ukhulume ngemuva kokuthula isikhathi eside lapho engafuni.

"Ngiyaxolisa, ubukade ulele?" Amehlo kaCersei ancipha ngokunobungozi, emoyizela ukuthi azomphikisa.

"Nokho, ukube bengikhona, benginephupho elihle kakhulu." Kusho uJaime emoyizela. "Ngingakusiza ngokuthile?"

"Bengifuna uku ... ngiyabonga. Ngobuqhawe bakho namuhla."

"Ungayisho." UJaime ethukile, eyovala umnyango. "Kulungile-ke."

"Cha." UCersei wabamba umnyango ngesandla, ukuqina kwakhe kungokomthetho, izwi lakhe liphansi futhi liyingozi. "Awungivaleli ngaphandle, Jaime."

"Uqinisile. Lowo ngumsebenzi wakho, angithi? Nguwe ogebha iminyango futhi uphonsa izimpilo futhi ucekele phansi izimpilo zabantu, futhi nami kufanele ngilandele ngemuva kwakho njengenceku ethile engathandeki." UJaime wayethukuthele naye kunalokho ayekuqaphelile, kwathi ngemuva kwamazwi kaBrienne, wavele wazizwa ebukhali kakhulu phambi kukaCersei. "Kulungile ngiyaxolisa, Nomusa wakho, kepha izinto sezishintshile. Sengishintshile."

UCersei wehlela phambili, wabamba ubamba bakhe ngesandla esisodwa, izindebe zakhe zangamasentimitha kuye. "Hawu, unawo manje?"

UJaime wamphoqa ngenkani, kodwa uCersei wakwazi ukungena ngaphakathi kwegumbi lakhe, wamgibelisa wamkhokhela egumbini lokulala, bathola uBrienne egqoke isigamu aphuthuma elayisha amabhuzu akhe.

UJaime wanikina ikhanda, edlula kudadewabo futhi wawelela eBrienne. "Musa, ngicela ... akudingeki uhambe."

"Nkosikazi ufuna ukuhamba, myeke ahambe." UCersei ukhathazekile, amkhafulela "inenekazi" ngobuhlungu obukhulu ngangokunokwenzeka.

"Cha." UJaime welule isandla kuBrienne ngaphambi kokuba abuyele kudadewabo, ekhuluma ngezwi elinamandla nelilinganisiwe. "Dadewethu. Wamukelekile lapha."

UCersei waphakamisa amashiya akhe. "Ukhuluma nendlovukazi yakho."

"Ngiyazi ukuthi ngikhona." UJaime wasondela kuye, amawele e-Lannister manje ekhaleni kuya ekhaleni. "Futhi kungcono ngibe nokwenza enye into, okumele icace ukuthi isesimweni lapho ungithole khona. Ngakho-ke ngaphandle kokuthi uma uthanda ukubuka, ngiphakamisa ukuthi uhambe manje."

Kwake kwaba kanye empilweni yakhe, uCersei Lannister akazange akhulume. Wavula umlomo wakhe ukuba akhulume, kepha wabe esewuvala futhi. Waphenduka wahamba ngaphandle kwelinye izwi, ephuma emakamelweni omfowabo futhi washiya umnyango uvulekile kakhulu ngemuva kwakhe. UJaime akakwazanga ukunquma ukuthi intukuthelo yakhe inkulu kakhulu yini aze ayibulale ngemuva noma ukuthi ubelindele ukuthi ayilandele.

Wakhala phansi onqenqemeni lombhede, imfudumalo evela ezingubeni ezibomvu zikaBrienne kanye nentamo kuye kwaba sengathi kuye lapho ehleli eceleni kwakhe ethule.

"Ngizobe sengikhokhela lokho." UJaime wabubula.

UBrienne wadonsa ihembe lakhe wabuyela emuva ehlombe lakhe. "Uma ufuna ngihambe ..."

"Cha. Ungadeli." UJaime anikine ikhanda ngolaka, "Akonakali namhlanje kusihlwa."

UBrienne ubukeka engaqinisekile. "Awucabangi ukuthi .... ngiqonde, akunjalo?"

"Kuphela uma simvumela."

UBrienne akazange aphendule, ulele embhedeni wakhe wagqolozela ophahleni. UJaime walala eceleni kwakhe, ekhipha ikhandlela eceleni kombhede wabo, lo mbhangqwana owake wathula isikhashana ngaphambi kokuthi uBrienne abuye akhulume futhi.

"Ngilindele njalo ukubona itende phezu kwamakhanda ethu."

"Ngiyazi. Nami." UJaime waphenduka ngasohlangothini lwakhe ukuze abheke iphrofayili yakhe eneziqu zobumnyama, ehleli phezulu. "Sizobuyela lapho maduze. Sibuyela lapho sikhona."

UBrienne waphenduka wambuka. "Awucabangi ukuthi ungowalapha?"

UJaime anikine ikhanda. "Akusenjalo."

Hhayi selokhu wena. Wayecabanga, kepha akakwazanga ukusho. Hhayi okwamanje.

Wayengakwazi ukumbona ebumnyameni, ngakho wayengeke akwazi ukusabela emazwini akhe. Kepha emva komzuzwana, wasondela phambili, wezwa ukufudumala nokuqina kwezindebe zakhe kuye. Ngemuva kokuba bahlukane, wacindezela ukuvalelisa okokugcina ethempelini lakhe, futhi kwaba isenzo esiduduzayo nesivikelayo kangangokuba umzimba kaJaime wancibilika ngakuye nomuzwa wokukhululeka. Wayengeke amshiye.

"Thola ukulala, Kingslayer." Izwi likaBrienne belithule, futhi kubukeka sengathi liyaphela futhi libangana njengoba uJaime ehla. "Kube yisihogo sosuku."


End file.
